conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Spheronglish (Dead)
This language is based upon the Latin writing system. Overview Setting Spheronglish is a language spoken on SG-232-Z2, by Spherons. Phonology The writing system is Japanese Katakana script. The sounds are easy because they are also used in the English language. Simple Words Articles テ (Te) - The, A, An, This, These Pronouns イ (Y) - I イロ (Yilo) - You イロズ (Yiloes) - You (plural) リグロ (Riglo) or リグロイ (Rigloi) - We (masculine), We (feminine), Them (masculine), Them (feminine) ヒトジュ(Hitj) - He ヒトジ (Hitji) - She ヒトジョ (Hitjo) - It Nouns Slub - Water, Liquid, Ocean Sotipola - Any container Slu - Oil, Fuel Alro - Oxygen, Air, Gas Sul - Soda Cilopolida - Group (noun), System, Arrangement, Content, Way Spheron - Spheron Nogo - Empire, Republic Logit - Software, Program Spheronglish - Spheronglish Ugita - Digit, Number Alom - Car, Vehicle, Automobile Alfe - Atoms Hilo - Particles Mov - Movement Fola - Force Gubom - Tree, Forest Matyronev - Standard Vogem - Lava, Fire, Hot Sim - Color Hildit - Name Kilmiagi - Grammar Piloqri - Rule Diloti - Welcome Verbs Hiltio - To thank Aleb - To be Mov - To move Hil - To hold, to use Niv - To have Sotipola - To contain Tu - To do Fola - To force Vaporek - To search, To find, To look, To discover, To examine, To explore, To scan Tu ... Ne - Do not, Cannot Rilodo - To fill Cilopolida - To group Piloqri - To rule Kipoli - To age Kilimi - To repeat Diloti - To welcome Tritlirk - To speak, To talk, To say. Prepositions Aleb - With, By, For, To, Of, Belonging with, Belonging to Ko - Other, Another, Proceeding, Forward Adjectives Lotipo - Some, Few, Various, Plethora Wot - All Tla - Tight Ha - Together Loitlai - New Hil - Held Colors Vogesim - Red Gubosim - Green Slubsim - Blue Numbers Niluto - Zero, None, Empty Ki - One, Single Kilimi - Two, Double, Dual, Both, Second, Twice, Pair Susunum - Three Susunumi - Four Guyacab - Five Hawased - Six Bom - Seven Vebagob - Eight Gecige - Nine Hiloitlo - Ten Gilokiki - Hundred Loigloti - Thousand Yuligo - Million Yuligoi - Billion Yuligiki - Trillion Conjunctions コ (Ko) - Or, Instead, But, Because, Next カニトロ (Kanitlo) - So ク (K) - And Interjections Ye - Yes Nu - No Yulo - Hello Diloti - Welcome Question Markers Jipoi - Who Jikloi - What Jislom - When Jiromi - Where Jit - Why Jil - How To say a number, combine the 0-9 words (as if they were digits) to produce the number. kinilutosusunum (103) To say a color other than red, green, or blue, combine numbers with the respective color values. kilimiguyacaguyacavogesim-nilutogubosim-kilimiguyacaguyacaslubsim (255R, 0G, 255B magenta) For example: Y niv te kilimiguyacaguyacavogesim-nilutogubosim-kilimiguyacaguyacaslubsim alom. Grammar Rules Plurals If word ends in i, y, o, u, x, s, or h, add es to make the word plural. Nogo (empire) + es (s) = Nogoes (empires) If word ends in a, e, or any consonant except x, s, and h, add s to make the word plural. Logit (software) + s (s) = Logits (softwares) Conjugation Tenses If word ends in a consonant, but not a vowel, add ud, un, and wol to make tenses. Slub (water) + ud (ed) = Slubud (watered) Slub (water) + un (ing) = Slubun (watering) Wol (will) + slub (water) = Wol slub (will water) If word ends in a vowel, but not a consonant, add ld, nt, and wol to make tenses. Slu (oil) + ld (ed) = Sluld (oiled) Slu (oil) + nt (ing) = Slunt (oiling) Wol (will) + slu (oil) = Wol slu (will oil) Contractions #Combine words #Remove letters #Add apostrophe Steps In Use #Y aleb #Yaleb #Yal'b Combinations Nouns, verbs, adjectives, pronouns, and other parts of speech can be merged together. If the first word ends in a letter that the second word also begins with, merge those letters into one letter, unless the result is the first or second word. Y ye (I agree) cannot be combined because the result is "ye," the second word. Ugita alro (digital oxygen) can be combined. The result is Ugitalro. Example text Tu rilodo aleby alom aleb slu ne, koko rilodo kil aleb alro, ko aleby alom aleb slubsim. (Do not fill my car with fuel, but instead fill it with air, because my car is blue.) Yilo niv aleby aleb rilodo kil aleb alro? (You want me to fill it with air?) Ye, y niv aleb kil rilodold aleb alro. (Yes, I want it filled with air.) Tu kil! (Do it!) Lessons #/Basic Phrases/ Category:Languages